minecraft_ultimatefandomcom-20200214-history
Ur-Ghast
The '''Ur-Ghast '''is a boss that was added into the Twilight Forest Mod for Java Edition, but then moved on to MCU. In MCU, it is a boss that is fought on top of the Ur-Ghast’s Tower in the Nether, but in Twilight Forest, it is fought on top of the Dark Tower. It appears as a large, supernatural creature with many large, waving tentacles. The tentacles, unlike other ghasts,are bending. Its sides appear to be covered in blood. This creature resembles the Carminite Ghastguards, due to their ability to stalk players, as well as the normal Ghasts, but is much larger and much more dangerous. Combat The Ur-ghast is extremely difficult, and full Diamond, and any armour that is equivalent to diamond, is recommended to fight this boss. Players are advised to be very careful where they move since burning netherack covers the top, and the Ur-ghast is capable of knocking the player off of the top of the tower. Players should make sure they have a ranged weapon, as the Ur-ghast is constantly airborne, and is difficult to hit with a sword, and hitting back the attacks is too slow a method since the Ur-ghast is capable of regaining health. In the immediate area however, there are several ghast traps, that if he trails too close too; you can activate it to damage both him and the smaller ghasts. The Ur-ghast only has one primary attack unless it's during the tantrum mode, in which the tears can damage players as well. Fireballs The Ur-Ghast's main and signature attack. Like all Ghasts, it can shoot fireballs at the player, but it will shoot three of these at once. Deflecting these fireballs is possible, however it is dangerous to do so because only one fireball is likely to be deflected while the rest of them will explode around the player. The Ur-Ghast will only shoot fireballs if the player is in view, so taking shelter frequently is advisable. Summon Minions The Ur-Ghast has a special ability to summon Carminite Ghastlings by the explosion of a fireball or, if in the Overworld, a lightning bolt. They are weaker than regular Ghastlings, since a hit from any weapon could kill them. Players are advised to be very cautious when they hear the fireball explosion (or lightning strike) of a Ur-Ghast during it’s tantrum phase. Tantrum Mode When the Ur-Ghast reaches half the total health, it will begin a Tantrum Mode. It will change the weather to rain if in the Overworld and will keep on summoning minions. During this mode, the Ur-Ghast will not attack the player and only make loud wails and cry Ghast tears. If the player is under the Ur-Ghast while it's crying, the player will get hurt if hit by a tear. Because the Ur-Ghast is not shooting fireballs when it spots the player, it is the perfect opportunity to attack. Note that this mode occurs when it is below half and above quarter of the total health remaining. Once it goes below this threshold, it will leave Tantrum Mode and resume attacking with Fireballs. Category:Mobs Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Bosses Category:Nether Mobs Category:124203